all i want,is you
by magnum55
Summary: logans a nerd,Kendall, a bad boy read to find out what happens


All I want,is you.  
New one shot,it's kinda rushed but I hope you like it.

Summary:Logan and Kendall have always been friends;the thing is,Kendall's always been the bad boy of the school while Logan has always been the nerd of the wants Logan,more than a friend should;what happens when trouble starts arising though.

Rated M smut and language.

Third person P.O.V  
The bell had just rung,signaling the end of the 3rd out of class one short, brown haired, brown eyed Logan Mitchell was now trudging of his way to his 4th block was currently thinking about what or girl had said about how he dressed.  
"You're just a poser for wearing those clothes,you're a nerd so you should be wearing polos or something"the blind haired girls voice rang through his Brain,seeing the moment agin in his mind.

Truthfully,this girl did not seem very intelligent,he liked to wear skinny jeans,Vans,and t-shirts,that was just who he was,and he thought he a least looked good while warring these didn't think he was attractive at all,but other people thought so;even though Logan was a nerd,he still got asked out quite a was he was into guys not girls,but he always god asked out by he had a crush while it was silly,he knew he would only say yes to going on a date with the one and only Kendall knight,the schools resident bad-ass,but at the same time happened to be Logan's only 's two best friends James and Carlos talked to him too,but he wasn't sure he considered them Logan has known Kendall since he was born;Logan's mom and Kendall's mom were best friends,but Kendall's mom and dad died in a car crash when he was that time ken got emancipated,and over the course of a couple of months,he became the bad-ass that no one fucked was cruel and cold and heartless at times,but only to other people,to me he still acted the same as when we were 13:sweet,nice and everyone knew Kendall was a natural born leader,so there wasn't much opposition once Kendall started to take over the school.

He shook his head of his thoughts and notices he was by his 4th geography,"ugh"Logan thought,"this is my least favorite class."Logan was walking towards the entrance,when he heard people yelling at him.  
He turned around, noticing that there was only one boy in the hallway,only to be slammed up against the locker behind him. "Hey you little faggot,nobody likes you,you should just kill your self,I mean Kendall doesn't like you either,he just wants to fuck your pretty ass as dump you"this black haired had said.

"That's not true,he's my best friend,he doesn't even like me like that,you dumbass"Logan fired may not look like much,but Logan is not one to stand and take shit from people.

"Dumbass?!"he yelled before he lowered the brunett to his feet and punched the boy extremely hard in his gut ,with the breath knocked out of me,The smart boy fell to the floor and had my back against the had the smart boy worried,sure people had called him names and said mean things to him before,but not once had someone layers a hand on him,it hurt extremely bad and Logan could feel a few tears fall from his face.

"That'll teach you to call me a dumbass again. You litt-"he never got to finish his sentence because,the tall,dirty blond haired,green eyed boy started walking down the hallway.

"What the fuck do you think yer doing devin?!"Kendall yelled at him with that cold voice that has everyone in the hallway Afraid,not yet knowing,that is was one ,unbeknownst to Logan;Kendall had been in love with Logan since they were 13,he just never made a move,because even knowing that Logan was gay,he felt like the nerd would never go for him,so to drown his sorrows he would sleep with random people,it also helped get him off,cuzz let's face it,sex is much better than masturbating,but every time he had sex he would always imagine Logan underneath him,whimpering and continued to walk closer to the boy now known as he got closer he could see the boy,and one look at the boy he knew it was his started bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

He immediately got into Devins face and rumbled out"who the fuck told you that you could lay your hands on him?"Kendall's level of calm was a sign that things were about To go down.

Logan vaguely heard the bell ring signaling the beginning of 4th hour,but right now he was much too focused in the fight that was surely about to go down unless, the smart boy could stop immediately jumped up,groaning out loud at the sharp pain that went through his though Logan had abs that punch still hurt like hell. "Kendall- its-it's not w-w-what it l-looks like"devin stuttered out,glancing up to see Kendall right there in his face,and devin knew he fucked up this time.

"Really,cuz what it fuckin' looks like is that you put yer hands on Logan here"Kendall yelled out,anger now apparent in his voice.

Logan thought it was really sweet that Kendall was sticking up for him like this,then again he always did,and then Logan started to zone out,Kendall's muscles look so big,and I can see his pecs because he wearing A right shirt and- Logan snapped out of his he heard devin start to stutter just then teacher walked out on his classroom wondering what all the noise was,he took one look at Kendall,Kendall raised his eye brow at the teacher and the teacher was back in his classroom closing the door faster than Kendall could tell him to fuck knew it was better to talk to Kendall rather than touch him while he was angry because he had seen him like this many walked to the Side of him,and the way his eyes wavered delivered the message that Kendall knew he was there.

"Kendall it's fine,just let him go Okay"Logan said looking right at him."just let this one go,for me okay?"he said pushing his bottom lip out a little bit.

Kendall never broke his gaze from devin but he heard clearly what Logan had said.

"Logan,he fuckin' hurt ya,that is not okay!the haired boy said now looking at just stood stock still,scared of what Kendall might do.

"If I was in his position I would be scared too"Logan thought to himself

"Kendall,I'm okay just please?"the brunette asked,desperation in his voice now.

Kendall sighed,Logan could always get to him."looks like its yer lucky day ya fuckin' prick"Kendall said backing up a little bit.

"Thank you Kendall"Logan just grabbed Logan's hand and started leading him the opposite direction of his class,but before that Kendall leaned down and swooped up Logan's back pack devin started to walk away,but not before muttering"you fucking fag" Logan hoped only he had heard it,but judging on the way he threw the backpack to the floor and went and grabbed devin by his head and smashed his head Into the concrete wall next to him,he then bent down,grabbed the dudes arm an twisted till Logan and Kendall both heard a sickening then stood him up and right before Kendall repeatedly punched him in the jaw,devin mumbled"I'm sorry".  
By the end,he had blood leaking out of the Side of his mouth,a black eye And a broken arm.

"If someone asks what happened to ya,which no one will because no one cares about ya,well tell em you got jumped by some old friends."Kendall said while turning around to go grab Logan's backpack again and walking away,grabbing Logan's hand with his other and heading out towards the parking lot. "Kendall I have to go to class I'm already 10 minutes late"Logan just kept going finally they got to his red truck and Kendall slammed Logan Against the passenger side door,this frightened Logan ,and in an instant slammed his mouth to Logan's,Logan could barely register,the rough lips on his until they pulled away.

"Kendall,what was that?"Logan asked breathlessly.

"I fuckin' love you thats what Logan,I have since we were 13"Kendall said looking once he was scared of rejection he couldn't be rejected by Logan he just couldn't.

"Really?"Logan aske quietly

"Yes" Kendall relied looking into Logan's eyes."I love the way your skinny jeans hug your ass,and the way you look so innocent,and how smart you are and how you make me laugh and how you make my heart beat faster when I'm with you"Kendall said.

"I love you too Kendall"the smart boy then slammed his lips to the other boys mouth,licking his lips,asking for entrance,which was granted,the fight for dominance was over before it started Logan was moaning all about while Kendall was exploring his the. Lifted him up and Logan wrapped his legs around him,their was so much list surrounding kisses were full of love and lust and everything inbetween. Once Kendall grabbed his ass, Logan knew what he wanted.

"Kendall Im ready to give you my virginity but not here Logan said to Kendall looming deep into his eyes.

"Get in the car"Kendall ride to the house was a comfterble silence,we both just wanted to Get to Kendall's house,so we could get what we wanted..

Once Kendall parked the car at his 3 story house,Logan was already being carried into the house and up the stairs to Kendall's they go there Kendall threw Logan onto his proceeds to kiss everywhere on Logan's skin he began touching Logan's body and he became shy,and timid I knew he didn't like people touching his body because he thinks he's ugly but he's actually really sexy.

"Baby your sexy don't hide don't hide from me"the blonde whispered in his clothe started flipping everywhere and in a matter of seconds we were brh went to get some lube out of drawer only to notice I  
He was out.

"Shit Logan,I'm out of lube and your a virgin so we definitely need something"Kendall said.  
Logan thought for a minute and soon pulled Kendall on to his back on the bed and took Kendall's 8" thick as fuck dick into his mouth and began sucking,getting it all wet and nice he smiled when he heard Kendall groaning and pulled away and threw him self on his Kendall soon towered over him and began to push in and soon he was thrusting in and out,Logan letting out moans of pain and pleasure.

"Logie I'm close!"Kendall whined

"Cum in me baby!"Logan shouted as Kendall released him self inside of pulled out and pulled Logan to lay on his cheat and after a few moment Logan asked"what is this,me and you?"

"I don't know"Kendall replies"but I do know all I want is you"


End file.
